Burn the Witch
by Amy4
Summary: Heero and Relena travel 19 years into the future but it isn't so happily ever after.
1. Default Chapter Title

Amy  
amyjr1@go.com  
Burn The Witch   
Part One  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them now and I never will. I'm only 10 so please don't sue me. This is like pure entertainment. You may take my story for your site without permission but I would like it if you contacted me and told me afterwards.  
  
Description: Heero and Relena are somehow sent to the future to find a future that isn't what they wanted.   
  
Author's Note: This is the sequel to "History Repeating Itself". If you haven't read it I suggest you do. The words in parentheses are what I'm saying. The words in these are what is going on in the real world in other words our world. The words in 'these' are the peoples' thoughts.  
  
Enough of the that here's the story:  
  
We come into the screen. We see a two people fighting. It is Relena and Heero. They are arguing. (Now I can't think of anything for them to argue about so umm.........bear with me okay?)  
  
Suddenly there was a blinding light. (I didn't do it)   
  
Almost everyone in the audience mumbles "yeah... right"   
  
Ok now we see everything from outside. (We are on Earth) We see it go from night to day repeatedly really, really, really, really fast and in 30 seconds we have reached 19 years into the future making them all like 40 (scary).   
They appear in a house they were in, only like 19 years older. "What is" but before Relena could finish her question Heero pushed her into a hiding spot and a hand over her mouth and motioned for her to be quiet and still. We see a 40-year-old version of Relena (I'm going to call her Relena-o for Relena older:)) sitting on a couch watching the TV with tears running down her face.  
"Today will be the burning of Holly Yui (I'm not sure if it is Yuy or Yui. I've seen both). Holly is the daughter of Relena Dorlin also known as Relena Peacecraft and her ex-husband Heero Yui. Here's Tracy Shine with an interview with the man who exposed this dark creature." the news reporter went.   
'Oh my gosh' Relena thought.  
Tracy: So tell us on how you figured out that Holly was a witch Greg Stuban.   
Greg: Well I had gone out with Holly thinking of her as a nice girl. Well one day I thought I'd pay her a surprise visit and well nobody was home. I was about to leave when I heard something in the backyard. I went over and I saw her worshipping Satan.  
  
"Lies" Relena-O yelled at the screen. She threw her hand in anger and we see a pillow cushion go flying at the screen. Then we see her move her hand again and the TV on and off button goes in and out causing the TV to turn off.   
Relena gasped at what she saw. "Who's there?" Relena-O asked in the same young voice Relena had. It was as the anger hadn't been there. She looked over at where they were hiding. "Come out. I won't hurt you. I'm not a bad person unlike that slimeball on TV said." Relena said with a little anger on the Slimeball part but still in a kind voice.   
Relena and Heero came out of hiding. Relena-O was surprised at first but then her face softened. "I'm guessing you guys are the past selves of me and Heero" Relena-O said curtseying. The two nodded.  
"Then I guess I should tell you what has been happening" Relena-O said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.   
  
THE END  
  
Amy: Of that chapter of course. Now umm I have appointed Holly of the job of telling of the next chapter.  
Holly: Well next time on Burn the Witch. Relena-O explains to them what has happened, leaving Relena in a state of sadness. Heero and Relena try to go save me.....  
Amygives Holly an annoyed look: Holly.  
Holly: Oh sorry. Heero and Relena set out to save Holly but will they make it. Will I.  
Amyeven more annoyed: Stick with the script Holly if you want to star in my story.  
Holly: Sorry. Will Holly be saved? Will it be too late? Well go on to the next part.  
Amyhappily: That's better.  
Holly: So I'm still going to get to be the star to the next story in this magical series.  
Amy: Yep as long as you don't mess up too much in this job you will be the star. In fact the story might even be named after you if you do perfectly well during this one.  
Holly: I'll go study my script. Thanks. I'll make sure I know it all by heart.   
Amy: Your welcome. And that concludes an exciting chapter of "Burn the Witch". You can e-mail me at amyjr1@go.com Now go on to the next chapter.  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

This war between Trunks/Panists and Trunks/Marronist idea is just stupid. This place is turning into a damn USSR!!!!! People are entitled to their own opinion. So everyone, stop getting so hyped and listen to yourselves for a second!!!! FF.N is here for the sole purpose of expressing your thoughts and imagination. Don't start a war of words, the world already has enough wars. Please just write you want leave everyone alone. What do you think you're going to get out of this? No one will step down. You can't stop people from imagining the stories they want to. If I couldn't imagine things, I don't know what I would do with my life!! I am not happy with Wouldn't You Like To Know, I have a nickname for him/her, The communist of Fanfiction.Net. Fitting, ne? Stop fighting and go on writing what you want. Leave everyone out of it!!! These are my thoughts, because I hate to see people fighting like this. -- Ice-chan


	3. Default Chapter Title

Amy  
amyjr1@go.com  
Burn the Witch  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: The usual.  
  
Holly: Well last time on "Burn the Witch", Heero and Relena are sent to the future. Then they meet Relena's future self. They also find out that Heero is Relena's ex husband. They also find out they have a daughter named Holly.   
Amy: That's much better.   
Holly: Thanks! So do I get to star in your next story?  
Amy: Depends on how you do.  
Holly: Ok. I'll go study my script.  
Amy: Good. Wait! Holly you need to finish the script.  
Holly: What script? I finished it.  
Amylooking over the script she gave Holly: DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Duotrying to look innocent: What?  
Amy: You messed with Holly's script. You cut off the next part.  
Duo has a flashback.  
  
*****FLASHBACK*****  
Duo has the script in hand and a pair of scissors. He cuts off the bottom half and chuckles.  
********END FLASHBACK*******  
  
Duo: Ok, I did it.  
Amy: Did you know that if Holly succeeds someone would be replacing her? I had crossed off Heero and Relena cause they are the main characters. Well guess what. You are also crossed off.  
Duo: What!   
Amy: Yep.   
Duo: That's cruel.  
Amy: I don't care.   
Holly: Umm guys. I think we should get on with the story.  
Amy: Yeah right. Here say this.  
  
I whisper something in her ear. She nods.  
  
Holly: Now on with the story!  
  
******************************  
  
"Well let's see. Heero and me got married. We had one child only. A daughter. Holly. She went out with this guy, Greg Stuban. Holly disobediently told him of our powers. You see we have magical powers to help people. Even you Heero. Telekinesis for in case we have to move someone out of the way of danger. Premonitions to tell the future of danger. We barely get them though. Actually it only works if it means like a very big number of deaths at once. Once I had a premonition of the world blowing up and another time of the colonies. But that was it. We also have healing powers. That doesn't work much either. The only one we can truly control is Telekinesis which usually only works on people close to us," Relena-O explained.  
"So he exposed her?" Relena guessed. Relena-O nodded. "They are going to burn her at the stake in 1 hour," Relena-O said. "Why isn't the older version of me saving her?" Heero questioned very confused. "Because. If we did, they would think we had powers, it would prove such things existed; it would cause death to many like us, even more death to people without them. We know what happened in the past. Many non-magical people died. We don't want it to happen again." Relena-O said with tears in her eyes.  
"I'm going to go save her," Heero said. "Please don't. I told you of what will happen," Relena-O exclaimed. "We got to try" Relena and Heero said. Their minds were made up. "Well I know that I can't stop you. If you are truly going, Good Luck" Relena O-said with a sigh. "Here" Relena said handing them a map. It had markings of where everything was. "He had planned to get her out. Before we started to think about it  
"Thank you for your information" Relena said with a smile. "Can I talk to her for a moment Heero. Why don't you go figure out what to do outside" Relena said to Heero. Heero nodded and went outside. "I would like to ask you a question" Relena asked Relena-O. "Go ahead" Relena-O said. "Why did you divorce?" Relena questioned. "We got a long for a while. We had Holly. A few years after Holly was born we started to really argue. I was always to busy. He was also too busy. We said hateful things to each other. In the end we just decided to break up. It wasn't going to work," Relena-O said before breaking out into tears.  
Relena understood. "Thank You," she said standing up and walking out. "You okay?" Heero asked Relena. Relena had a sad face. "Yes, I'm alright. Let's get going" Relena said unconvincingly.   
Heero and Relena got to the base. They broke in. They got past men and got to Holly's cell. Relena was even more saddened by the site. Her daughter was in a worker's red suit. Holly was tied to a chair. Her head was down. The cell was very special. If you touched it you would have a slight electric shock.   
Heero inspected the cell. Then did a little of this and that and the electric door broke open. "Huh?" Holly said as she raised her head awakened. Her eyes were filled with surprise. Before her were her parents in a way younger form then she knew. She was only 4 years younger! "Who are you?" she questioned.  
"Your parents from the past, we are here to break you out," Relena said softly. "I'm not going. Look if I had wanted to break out I would have. I have powers that you haven't found yet. I could have undone these binds in 30 seconds flat," Holly said. "Holly" Heero said. "Look if I broke out it would prove witchcraft. I'm not going to do that," Holly said starting to cry. "Holly if you don't escape you die." Heero said.  
"I know that. I don't want to die. But I have to. Please understand. It has to stop with me. I made a mistake. A deathly mistake. Now I have to pay for it," Holly said. "You aren't going to stop me. Please. Get out. If you are caught then I will die in vain," Holly continued.   
Heero activated it again. They heard footsteps and hid behind a corner. It was the people to take Holly. They took a card and swiped the keypad. The door opened. They untied Holly and put her hands behind her back. They led her to her stake. Heero and Relena followed them.  
It was a special kind of stake. It was metal. They handcuffed Holly to the stake with her hands behind her back. She was standing. All that there was for Holly to be burned was for a button to be touched turning on the fire from the gas.   
Heero and Relena snuck into the burning area. Holly saw Heero sneak into the burning area and about to disable it. "No don't" Holly says. "Please. Don't. I made an mistake. I need to pay for that crime. I'd never live with myself knowing that I caused death" Holly said with pleading eyes. Heero nodded his head and snuck back.  
Heero and Relena were against a wall. Greg came up to Holly. "Any last words. Witch" Greg said. "I made a mistake. I disobeyed a rule. I'm paying for my crime (okay I know it's harsh but look at it in this light. She broke a rule that could cast lives). Someday you'll pay for yours." Holly said her eyes filled with anger. She gave him Heero's death glare.   
Greg stood back. "Let her death be a warning to all you witches out there. No witch is save. We will rid this universe of evil. This is just one of the witches and they will have the same destiny. TODAY THE WITCH WILL BURN" Greg shouts and points at Holly. The person controlling the fire turned it on.   
Holly starts to burn. Relena is in Heero's arms burning. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Holly let's out an ear-piecing scream of pain as she is engulfed in the flames. There is a sudden big giant flash of light then darkness.  
  
Heero and Relena open they're eyes. They are back in the present time before that same flash of light. They are both surprised. They backed away. "Look Relena I'm sorry about what I said earlier" Heero said.   
"Heero. When I talked to my future self I asked her why we divorced. It was because we argued and said things we later regretted. We went to the future Heero. We were together. Heero. I don't think I want that path in life. I'm sorry. But I don't think I should be going with you anymore. It might not be the right path" Relena said in tears before she left the room.  
Heero stood there. Tears started forming in his eyes as he took in what she said. He sat down on a chair. He put his head in his hands and started to cry. The perfect soldier was actually crying. 'Relena, why did you have to break down my barriers around my heart first?' he thought.  
  
THE END  
  
Holly: Yep, it's the end of the story. It will be continued in the 3rd story of the series.  
Amy: The way I'm writing these is that each story of the series has their on plot but it all revolves around one big plot. Like in "History Repeating Itself" we find out about the past lives. In "Burn the Witch" they go to the future. Those are the plots of the stories but the Relena and Heero get together go through a lot plot belongs to all the stories.   
Holly: Now with the other news.  
Amy: Right. Now to see if Holly gets the job. Holly please give information on the next story.   
Holly: During the next story the whole Gundam Gang is kidnapped! Then we find out that there are tons of universes and the certain one that exists in the real life all depends on the paths you choose. Holly saves the Gundam Gang and explains a lot of things. Then before leaving gives her mom some words of wisdom. Will it be enough to change Relena's mind?  
Amy: Well done. Because of Holly's excellent performance the story above will happen. The story will be called "Holly". PLEASE READ ON!!!!!!  
  
* * * * *  
Holly: For Amy to pick whom it is she will pick 3 names out of a hat. She will be interviewing these people.  
Amy picks three names out of the hat.  
Holly: Trowa please come in.  
Amy: Hello how are you.  
Trowa:.............  
Amy: Will you read this script.  
Trowa: Everyone is kidnapped and saved.  
Amy: Trowa we need you to read the whole thing. Not summarize it. I'm sorry but I cannot accept you.  
Trowa: ........................  
Trowa stands up and leave.  
  
Holly: Will Wufei please come in.  
Wufei comes in and sits down.  
Amy: Hello  
Wufei: Where's the writer?  
Amy: I am the writer.  
Wufei: What! A woman! I refuse to work for a woman!  
Wufei gets up and leaves.  
Amy thinking: Note to self. Torture Wufei in the next story.  
Amy: Bring in the next person.  
  
Holly: Will Mariemaya please come in.  
Mariemaya comes in and sits down.  
Amy: Hello  
Mariemaya: Very nice to meet you.  
Amy: Will you read this script please.  
Mariemaya: Okay. For the next story the whole Gundam Gang is kidnapped! Then we find out that there are tons of universes and the certain one that exists in the real life all depends on the paths you choose. Holly saves the Gundam Gang and explains a lot of things. Then before leaving gives her mom some words of wisdom. Will it be enough to change Relena's mind?   
Amy: Very good.   
Mariemaya: Do I get to do the job?  
Amy: Yes. Here is the script. Go perfect your nice job.  
Mariemaya: Thank You. You are very kind.  
Amy: Your welcome.  
Mariemaya get up and leaves.  
Holly: So there you have it folks. I will star in the next story called "Holly" and Mariemaya will take my place. You can e-mail Amy at amyjr1@go.com   
  
  
  
  



End file.
